Dzieci kapitana Granta/37
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Burke i Stuart. Resztę dnia podróżni spędzili na pogadance i przechadzkach nad pięknemi brzegami Wimerry. Popielate żórawie i ibisy uciekały na ich widok, wydając chrapliwe okrzyki i kryjąc się pomiędzy wysokiemi gałęźmi dzikich drzew figowych; wilgi skakały po wspaniałych łodygach roślin z gatunku liljowatych; rybitwy porzucały swój połów. Tylko cywilizowańsza rodzina papug "bluemountain", ubarwiona siedmiu kolorami, tylko mała "roschill" z czerwoną głową i żółtem gardłem i "lori" strojna w czerwone i niebieskie pióra — nie przestawały ogłuszającego paplania na rozkwieconych drzewach gumowych. Spoczywając na murawie nad brzegiem wód szemrzących, błądząc na chybił-trafił między kępami mimozy, podróżni podziwiali aż do zachodu słońca tę piękną przyrodę. Noc, poprzedzona bardzo krótkim zmrokiem, zastała ich o pół mili od obozowiska. Wrócili, kierując się już nie gwiazdą północną, niewidzialną na południowej półkuli, lecz konstelacją Krzyża, która jaśniała w połowie odległości między zenitem i horyzontem. Olbinett ustawił pod namiotem wieczerzę. Okrasą tej uczty był rodzaj potrawki z papug, których Wilson nastrzelał, a które kucharz umiejętnie przyrządził. Noc była tak piękna, że po skończonej wieczerzy każdy z podróżnych starał się opóźnić godzinę, w której się uda na spoczynek. Lady Helena pogodziła wszystkich, prosząc Paganela, żeby opowiedział historję znakomitych podróżników po Australji, którą już był dawno przyobiecał. Paganela nie trzeba było długo o to prosić. Słuchacze rozłożyli się u stóp wspaniałej banksji. Dym z cygar wzniósł się wkrótce aż do liści, ginących w ciemności, a geograf, ufny w swą niewyczerpaną pamięć, tak zaczął: — Przypominacie sobie moi przyjaciele i major zapewne nie zapomniał jeszcze podróżników, których wam wyliczyłem na pokładzie Duncana. Z pomiędzy wszystkich, którzy usiłowali przedrzeć się w głąb kraju, czterem tylko udało się przejść go od południa na północ, albo od północy na południe. Byli to: Burke, w roku 1860 i 1861, Mac Kinlay w 1861 i 1862, Landsborough w 1862, i Stuart także w roku 1862. Niewiele wam powiem o Kinlayu i Landsboroughu. Pierwszy przeszedł od Adelajdy do zatoki Carpentarie, drugi od zatoki Carpentarie do Melbourne. Obaj byli wysłani przez komitety australijskie w celu odszukania Burkego, który nie wracał i nie miał już nigdy wrócić. Burke i Stuart, oto dwaj odważni badacze, o których wam bez długiego wstępu opowiem. Dnia 20-go sierpnia 1860 roku Towarzystwo Królewskie w Melbourne wysłało w podróż Irlandczyka, byłego wojskowego, byłego inspektora policji w Castlemaine, który się zwał Robertem O'Hara Burke. Towarzyszyło mu jedenaście osób: William John Wills, znakomity młody astronom; doktór Beekler, botanik; Gray King, młody oficer wojsk indyjskich; Landells, Brahe i kilku sepojów, koni 25 i tyleż wielbłądów niosło podróżnych, ich bagaże i żywność na 18 miesięcy. Wyprawa, trzymając się z początku biegu rzeki Cooper, miała się udać do zatoki Carpentarie, położonej na północnem wybrzeżu. Przebyła bez przeszkody Murray i Darling i dostała się do stacji Menindié, gdzie się kończą osady. Tu spostrzegli, że za wielka ilość bagaży sprawia im niemało kłopotu. Ta niedogodność i pewna szorstkość charakteru Burkego stały się powodem niezgody w oddziale. Landells, dowódca wielbłądów, z kilku służącymi Indusami oddzielił się od wyprawy i wrócił na brzegi Darlingu; Burke ruszał dalej. To przebywając wspaniałe, obfitujące w wodę pastwiska, to kamieniste bezwodne pustynie, dostał się do rzeczki Cooper; 20-go listopada, we trzy miesiące od dnia wyjazdu, założył pierwszy skład żywności nad jej brzegiem. Tutaj podróż była na pewien czas wstrzymana z powodu że nie mogła znaleźć drogi, wiodącej na północ, na którejby nie brakło wody. Zwalczywszy wiele trudności, przybyli do obozowiska, które nazwali fortem Wills. Zrobili z niego stanowisko otoczone częstokołem, a było to na połowie drogi z Melbourne do zatoki Carpentarie. Tu Burke podzielił swój oddział na dwie części. Jedna pod dowództwem Brahe'a miała pozostać w forcie Wills i czekać powrotu drugiej przez trzy miesiące i dłużej, jeśliby jej na żywności nie brakło; druga składała się tylko z Burkego, Kinga, Graya i Willsa. Zabierali z sobą sześć wielbłądów i żywności na trzy miesiące, mianowicie: trzy centnary mąki, pięćdziesiąt funtów ryżu, tyleż mąki owsianej, centnar suszonego mięsa końskiego, sto funtów słoniny i wieprzowiny solonej i trzydzieści funtów sucharów; wszystko to miało wystarczyć na odbycie sześciuset mil tam i napowrót. Puścili się w podróż. Przebywszy z niemałym trudem kamienistą pustynię, dostali się nad rzekę Eyre, to jest do najodleglejszego punktu, do jakiego dotarł Stuart w 1845 roku, a posuwając się wgórę, o ile mogli najdokładniej, po setnym czwartym południku, udali się na północ. Dnia 7-go stycznia, pod palącemi jak ogień promieniami słońca, przebyli zwrotnik. Łudzeni zwodniczemi widokami (mirażami), nie mając często kropli wody, czasami odświeżani gwałtownemi nawałnicami, spotykając się kiedy niekiedy z koczującymi krajowcami, na których się żalić nie mieli powodu, odbyli podróż niezbyt utrudzającą, bo ani jeziora, ani rzeki, ani góry nie utrudniały im drogi. Dnia 12-go stycznia ukazało się na północ kilka żwirowatych pagórków, między innemi góra Forbes i łańcuch gór granitowych. Tu zaczęła się podróż trudna. Zmęczone zwierzęta nie chciały iść. "Wielbłądy potnieją ze strachu", pisze w swych notatkach podróżnych Burke. Jednakże, dzięki niezmiennej wytrwałości, podróżni dostali się na brzeg rzeki Turner, potem nad widzianą przez Stokesa w 1841 roku rzekę Flinders, która śród palm i eukaliptusów wpada do zatoki Carpentarie. Grunt błotnisty zapowiadał bliskość oceanu. Jeden wielbłąd zginął w błocie, reszta nie była w stanie iść dalej. King i Gray musieli zostać przy nich; Burke i Wills puścili się dalej na północ i po przebyciu wielu trudności, o których bardzo niejasno wspominają w swoich notatkach, przybyli do miejsca, gdzie przypływ morza zalewał błota, lecz oceanu nie widzieli. Było to 11-go lutego 1861 roku. — Więc ci odważni ludzie nie mogli posuwać się dalej? — zapytała lady Glenarvan. — Nie, pani — odpowiedział Paganel — grzęźli w błotnistym gruncie i musieli wrócić do swych towarzyszy w forcie Wills. Smutny to był powrót, zapewniam was; Burke i Wills, wlokąc się z wycieńczenia i osłabienia, odszukali Kinga i Graya. Potem, opuszczając się na południe drogą, którą byli przyszli, udali się ku rzece Cooper. Nie wiemy dokładnie o trudach, niebezpieczeństwach i cierpieniach, na jakie byli narażeni, nie znajdujemy tego w ich notatkach podróżnych. Musiało to być okropne, bo trzech tylko przybyło do doliny Cooper. Trudy podróży zabiły Graya. Cztery wielbłądy zginęły. Pomimo to wszystko, gdyby Burke zdołał dojść do fortu Wills, gdzie na niego oczekiwał Brake z zapasem żywności, wszyscy byliby ocaleni. Podwajają więc energję, wloką się jeszcze przez dni kilka, 21-go kwietnia spostrzegają częstokół fortu. Przybywają nareszcie... Właśnie tego samego dnia, po pięciu miesiącach próżnego oczekiwania, Brake odjechał. — Odjechał! — zawołał młody Robert. — Tak, odjechał, fatalnym zbiegiem okoliczności odjechali tego samego dnia. Kartka, którą zostawił, była napisana przed siedmiu godzinami. Burke nie mógł nawet myśleć, żeby go dopędzić. Nieszczęśliwi posilili się trochę żywnością, którą znaleźli w składzie, lecz nie mieli o czem jechać dalej, a sto pięćdziesiąt mil oddzielało ich jeszcze od Darlingu. Wtedy to Burke, wbrew zdaniu Wilsa, postanowił udać się do osad australijskich, położonych przy górze Hopeless, w odległości sześćdziesięciu mil od fortu Wills. Puścili się więc w drogę. Z dwu pozostałych wielbłądów jeden zginął w błotach Coopers-creek, drugi nie był już w stanie stąpić kroku. Musiano go dobić i mięso jego obrócono na pokarm. Wkrótce żywności zabrakło. Trzej nieszczęśliwi zmuszeni byli żywić się rośliną wodną, której łodygi są jadalne. Lękając się braku wody a nie mając środków zabrania jej z sobą, nie mogli oddalić się od brzegów Cooperu. Wkońcu pożar strawił ich chatę i rzeczy. Czekała ich tylko śmierć niechybna. Burke zawołał Kinga. "Pozostaje mi zaledwie kilka godzin życia — rzekł — oto mój zegarek i moje notatki. Żądam, żebyście mnie, gdy umrę, nie chowali, ale włożywszy pistolet w prawą rękę, tak mnie zostawili". To powiedziawszy, umilkł, a nazajutrz o godzinie ósmej z rana wyzionął ducha. Przerażony i zrozpaczony, King poszedł szukać jakiego pokolenia australijskiego. Gdy wrócił, nie znalazł już Willsa przy życiu. Co do Kinga, to przygarnęli go krajowcy, a w miesiącu wrześniu odszukała go wyprawa pod wodzą p. Howitt, który równie jak Mac Kinlay i Landsborough był wysłany na odszukanie Burkego. Zatem z czterech podróżnych, którzy przejechali wskroś Australję, jeden tyko pozostał przy życiu. Opowiadanie Paganela sprawiło bolesne wrażenie na umysłach słuchaczy. Każdy z nich myślał o kapitanie Grancie, który być może, jak Burke i jego towarzysze, błąkał się w głębi tego nieszczęsnego kraju. Czy rozbitkowie uniknęli tych okropnych cierpień, które pozabijały odważnych podróżnych? To porównanie było tak naturalne, że oczy Marji Grant zaszły łzami. — Mój ojcze, mój biedny ojcze! — szepnęła. — Miss Marjo, Miss Marjo! — zawołał John Mangles. — Aby być narażonym na tyle cierpień, trzeba zapuścić się w głąb kraju. Zaś kapitan Grant równie, jak King, jest w ręku krajowców i jak King będzie ocalony. Ojciec pani nigdy nie był w tak przykrych okolicznościach. — Nigdy — dodał Paganel — i powtarzam ci, droga miss, że Australijczycy są gościnni. — Niech Bóg pana wysłucha — odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna. — A Stuart? — zapytał Glenarvan, chcąc przerwać myśli smutne. — Stuart — odpowiedział Paganel — och, Stuart był szczęśliwy i imię jego sławne jest w kronikach australijskich. Od roku 1848 John Mac Donald Stuart, wasz współrodak, moi przyjaciele, sposobił się do owych podróży, towarzysząc Stuartowi w pustyniach Adelajdy północnej. W 1860 roku z dwoma tylko ludźmi próbował, lecz bez skutku, przeniknąć w głąb Australji. Ale był to człowiek, który się byle czem nie zrażał. Dnia l-go stycznia 1861 roku, na czele jedenastu odważnych towarzyszów wyjechał z nad rzeczki Chambers i zatrzymał się o sześćdziesiąt mil od zatoki Carpentarie, lecz musiał wrócić dla braku żywności — wrócić, nie przejechawszy tego okropnego kraju. Nie zważając na to, odważył się jeszcze raz próbować szczęścia i urządzić trzecią wyprawę, która na ten raz miała osiągnąć tak gorąco pożądany cel. Parlament Południowej Australji gorliwie opiekował się tą nową wyprawą. Uchwalił dla niej zapomogę; dwa tysiące funtów szterlingów. Stuart przedsięwziął wszelkie ostrożności, jakie mu doświadczenie doradzało. Przyjaciele jego: przyrodnik Waterhouse, dawni towarzysze, Thring, Kekwick, Woodforde, Auld, razem dziesięciu, przyłączyli się do niego. Zabrał z sobą dwadzieścia naczyń ze skóry amerykańskiej, z których każde mogło pomieścić do siedmiu galonów wody i 5-go kwietnia 1862 roku cała wyprawa zebrała się w kotlinie Newcastle-Water poza osiemnastym stopniem szerokości, w tem samem miejscu, z którego Stuart nie mógł był poprzednio ruszyć dalej. Droga jego ciągnęła się blisko setnego trzydziestego pierwszego południka, zatem zbaczała o siedem stopni na zachód od drogi Burkego. Kotlina Newcastle-Water miała być podstawą nowych badań. Stuart napróżno usiłował przedrzeć się na północ lub na północno-wschód, przez gęsty las, który go otaczał; równegoż niepowodzenia doznał, chcąc podążyć na zachód, do rzeki Wiktorji. Niepodobne do przebycia zarośla ze wszystkich stron zamykały mu wyjście. Wówczas przeniósł obóz swój dalej nieco, do błot Hower. Stąd udał się na wschód i na pokrytych piękną trawą równinach natrafił na potok Daily, a kierując się ku jego źródłom, przebył mil ze trzydzieści. Krajobraz coraz stawał się wspanialszy. Pastwiska ucieszyłyby i zbogaciły niejednego hodowcę; eukaliptusy dochodziły niezmiernej wysokości. Zachwycony, Stuart jechał dalej. Dostał się nad brzegi rzeki Strangway i rzeczki Roper, odkrytej przez Leihardta. Wody ich płynęły wśród drzew palmowych, godnych tych stref zwrotnikowych. Tu podróżni znaleźli kilka pokoleń krajowców, które ich dobrze przyjęły. Wyprawa skierowała się na północno-zachód, odszukując, wśród kraju pokrytego żwirem i skałami, zawierającemi żelazo, źródła Adelajdy, wpadającej do zatoki Van-Diemen. Wjechali potem do ziemi Arnhem, którą przebyli wśród palm, bambusów, sosen i pendanów. Adelajda coraz stawała się szersza, a brzegi jej coraz błotnistsze; morze było blisko. We wtorek 22-go lipca Stuart stanął obozem w błotach Fresh-Water. Niezmierna ilość strumieni, przerzynających drogę, stawała mu na przeszkodzie. Wysłał trzech swoich towarzyszów dla odszukania dróg możliwych do przebycia. Nazajutrz, to okalając niepodobne do przebycia potoki, to brnąc po bagniskach, dostał się na wzniesioną płaszczyznę, pokrytą kępami drzew gumowych i drzewami o korze włóknistej. Tam stadami latały gęsi, ibisy i inne ptactwo wodne nadzwyczaj dzikie. Krajowców prawie zupełnie nie było. Tylko wdali dawał się widzieć dym kilku obozowisk. Dnia 24-go lipca, w dziewięć miesięcy po wyjeździe z Adelajdy, o godzinie ósmej minucie dwudziestej z rana Stuart skierował się na północ. Chciał tego samego dnia dostać się do morza. Grunt był wzgórzysty, pokryty gdzie niegdzie kawałkami rudy żelaznej i skałami wulkanicznemi; drzewa stawały się coraz mniejsze, jak to się zdarza w okolicach nadmorskich. Wjechali na szeroką dolinę, powstałą z ustąpienia wód, otoczoną wieńcem krzaków. Stuart słyszy wyraźnie szmer fali, lecz nic nie mówi swoim towarzyszom. Wjeżdżają w lasek, gdzie wicie dzikiej winnej latorośli zagradzają im drogę. Stuart posuwa się o kilka kroków naprzód i jest nad brzegiem oceanu Indyjskiego. "Morze, morze!" — woła zdumiony Thring. Inni nadbiegają i trzykrotnem "hurra" witają ocean Indyjski. Ląd stały przebyto po raz czwarty. Stuart, stosownie do przyrzeczenia, danego gubernatorowi sir Ryszardowi Macdonnellowi, obmył twarz, nogi i ręce w falach morskich, potem wrócił na dolinę i wyrył na drzewie początkowe litery swego nazwiska J. M. D. S. Następnie podróżnicy rozłożyli się obozem nad niewielkim, lecz bystrym strumieniem. Nazajutrz Thring poszedł zbadać, czy nie możnaby było dostać się do ujścia Adelajdy od strony południowo-zachodniej. Ponieważ grunt był zbyt błotnisty dla koni, musiano zaniechać tego zamiaru. Wtedy Stuart wybrał na łączce wśród lasu wyniosłe drzewo, kazał poucinać niższe gałęzie, a na wierzchołku zatknąć sztandar Australji. Na korze tego drzewa wycięto te słowa: "Rozkop ziemię o stopę na południe". Jeśli kiedykolwiek podróżny rozkopie ziemię w miejscu wskazanem, znajdzie skrzynkę blaszaną, a w tej skrzynce dokument, którego treść pozostała jakby wyryta w mojej pamięci. Wielka wyprawa w celu zwiedzenia Australji od południa ku północy. "Wyprawa pod dowództwem Johna Mac Donalda Stuarta, przejechawszy wpoprzek całą Australję, od morza Południowego do brzegów oceanu Indyjskiego, przybyła tu dnia 25-go lipca 1862 r. Opuściła Adelajdę 26-go października 1861 roku, a 21-go stycznia 1862 r. ostatnią stację osad w kierunku północnym. Na pamiątkę tego szczęśliwego zdarzenia rozwinęła tu sztandar australijski z nazwiskiem dowódcy wyprawy. Wszystko idzie dobrze. Boże zachowaj królowę". Następują podpisy Stuarta i jego towarzyszów. W ten sposób spisano akt o tym wielkim wypadku, głośnym w całym świecie. — A czy wrócili ci dzielni ludzie do swoich przyjaciół na południe? — spytała lady Helena. — Tak, pani — odpowiedział Paganel — wszyscy — lecz i to nie obeszło się bez wielkich trudów. Podziałały one najbardziej na Stuarta. Gdy puścił się napowrót do Adelajdy, zdrowie jego było już mocno nadwyrężone przez szkorbut. W początkach września choroba zrobiła tak straszne postępy, że już nie spodziewał się zobaczyć krajów zaludnionych. Nie mógł już jechać konno. Podróżował, leżąc w palankinie, zawieszonym między dwoma końmi. W końcu października plucie krwią osłabiło go ostatecznie. Zabito konia, żeby mu zrobić buljonu; 28-go października był już bliskim śmierci, gdy pomyślne przesilenie uratowało go, a 10-go grudnia mały oddział w całości dostał się do pierwszych osad. Dnia 17-go grudnia Stuart wjechał do Adelajdy wśród zachwyconej ludności, lecz zdrowie jego ciągle już było wątłe — i wkrótce, otrzymawszy wielki medal złoty Towarzystwa Geograficznego, wsiadł na statek "Indus" i odjechał do swojej drogiej Szkocji, do ojczyzny, gdzie zobaczymy się z nim za powrotemJakób Paganel, powróciwszy do Szkocji, widział się ze Stuartem, lecz niedługo ciszył się towarzystwem sławnego podróżnego. Stuart umarł 5-go czerwca 1866 r. w skromnym domku w Nottingham - Hill.. — Człowiek ten posiadał w najwyższym stopniu moc ducha — rzekł Glenarvan — a ta pewniej niż siła fizyczna prowadzi do dokonania wielkich rzeczy; Szkocja słusznie jest dumna z tego, że mieści go w liczbie swoich dzieci. — A czy po Stuarcie — spytała się lady Helena — żaden podróżny nie próbował nowych odkryć? — I owszem, pani — odpowiedział Paganel. — Mówiłem wam często o Leichardzie; odbył on w 1844 roku znakomitą podróż po Australji Północnej. W 1848 przedsięwziął nową wyprawę na północno-wschód. Od siedemnastu lat jeszcze nie wrócił. W roku przeszłym sławny botanik, doktór Muller z Melbourne, zaproponował publiczną składkę na pokrycie kosztów wyprawy. Wyprawę tę prędko urządzono i oddział odważnych "squattersów", pod dowództwem śmiałego i roztropnego Mac Intyre, 24-go czerwca 1864 roku opuścił pastwiska rzeki Paroo. W tej chwili, gdy do was mówię, musiał już zapuścić się daleko w głąb kraju, odszukując Leichardta. Oby mu się szczęściło, i obyśmy sami wynaleźli drogich nam przyjaciół. Tak zakończył geograf swoje opowiadanie. Było już późno. Podziękowano Paganelowi i w kilka chwil później wszyscy spali snem spokojnym. Tylko ptak-zegar, ukryty między liśćmi gumowego drzewa, wyśpiewywał regularnie sekundy tej nocy spokojnej.